Lonely Christmas?
by lebanese
Summary: How far will Ron go to help Kim on the mission of her life on christmas?...Fight? Kill ? Come back from the dead?.. Specially for Christmas.. Disclaimer: I only own the story..
1. The summoning

This is special for Christmas.. hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim entered the cemetary and went for one tombstone

**Ronald Stoppable**

**1989-2005**

**family-hero-friend**

She kneeled beside it and put a red rose on it... and started to cry...

Flash back:

_3 month ago..._

_"Ron please don't do it.." yelled Kim as she started to cry..._

_they were on a mission that went horibly wrong.. Ron had put Kim in the only escape pot that was available._

_"I love you" Ron said and pushed the button the escape pot was launched out of the underwater base.. the last thing Kim saw was water flooding in.._

_"NOO!" she yelled..._

_They got his body back and did a funeral... not many attended.. only Kim and her family, Ron's parents Felix, Monique, Wade ,Rufusand Tara... no body appreciated Ron.. no body knew the hero he was.._

End Flash back:

Beep beep beep...

The Kimmunicator beeped.."Kim you have to go now"Wade reminded her..

Kim wiped her tear... "Iam going" she turned off the kimmunicator and stood up...she smiled... kissed her hand and put it on the tombstone..."I will never forget you... and I love you too"

She left in a hurry not realizing that the tears that dropped on the ground on Ron's grave were glowing blue...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit short I know.. just to let me know your opinion in it... If you like it I will continue this and temperary stop '17th birthday' since it is Christmas and all.. R&R


	2. The return

I fugure I would update both stories together :)..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim went to her house...she opened the door and rushed in...she went to her parents...her parents sensing something was wrong...

"Honey are you alright?" her mother asked with concern...

"Yeh mom... I got a mission.." Kim responded...

"On Christmas..." her father was disappointed..

"I know... its just... this is my first Christmas without Ron... I..." she burst into tears...her mother hugged her..

"He will always be with you honey.. remember that... he will never leave your side..." her mother responded.. not knowing how true that was...

Back at the cemetary,

The sky was raining... blue lightning hit Ron's grave...the tombstone glowed blue... after a minute... the dirt exploded... exposing Ron... his body was still the same... haven't decayed or anything... lightning hit its body...

_Ashes to Ashes..._

The lightning grew in intensity..

_Dust to Dust..._

The lightning stopped... and a pair of blue glowing eyes snapped wide open... Ron got up not knowing what happened... he was dazed.. he his vission was blury... he looked at the tombstone next to him... then everything shot back in the back of his head...

Flash back:

_The water was flooding in... he was sufficating... he took his last breath and got under the water... his life flashed infront of his eyes... every moment was about Kim.. then every thing went blury... and finally blank.._

End Flash back...

"Oh god..." Ron looked at the tux he was wearing... and the ground next to him.. it was a bit wet.. Ron with his newly gained superior senses knew that it was tears...Kim's tears... she had brought him back..Ron smiled... He got up from the grave.. he was thinking if telling her would be a good idea...he went to her house...he peaked from her window.. she was asleep... obviously from crying.. he knew it was something about him... he entered quietly and touched her face... the red eyes and curves on her face disappeared... Ron sensed someone coming in... he quickly jumped out of the window and looked in... It was her mother...

"Kim honey? You alright.. your ride is here.." Kim's mother approached...Kim got up and for some reason she was fine... she wasn't feeling bad any more...

"Yes Iam fine mom..." she knew something was wrong... but didn't care.. she had a mission..."I will go now.."

"go ahead dear.."Her mother looked at her as she left the room.. and then for some odd reason she looked at the window... not seeing anything.. she shook it off...and left the room...

Ron then looked in again... it wasn't the time yet.. he needed to go back for Yamanouchi...he left Kim's house and went for the airport... he put on a caught so that no one would recognise him...

"Whats your name sir?" the ticket sales man asked...

"Its... Dean... Dean Stoppable.." Ron picked his fathers name...

"have a good trip Mr.Stoppable..." The ticket salesman gave him his ticket...Ron got on the plane and took his seat...

After a couple of hours,

"welcome to Japan" the captain announced their arrival.. Ron got up and headed for Yamanouchi...when he arrived.. there was destruction every where...his eyes widened on the thrown dead bodies every where... but his sight focused on one... Yori's... she was stil alive but dieing with a serious wound.. nothing could save her... not even him... he approached her...

"Ron-san?" she barely spoke..

"Yes Yori.. its me... what happened?" Ron started to cry...Yori cried as well..

"It was horrible.. after your death.. MonkeyFist started to attack us..he succeeded... he has the Lotus Blade... what happened to you?" Yori surprised by him..

"I was summoned back... I... will bring it back..."Ron looked at Yori and smiled.. she smiled back..

"I know you will Ron-san... Good bye... "She died.. Ron cried...

After about an hour... Ron had burried every one from Sensei to people he didn't know... he would avenge them... he would kill Monkey Fist.. Ron left with a determined look on his face...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Kim's mission goes wrong and Ron rescues her.. but he doesn't reveal his identity yet... R&R


End file.
